Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * The Tigger Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney Halloween Favorites Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Presents * "Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too" * Color by Technicolor® * Based on the books written by: A.A. Milne * Illustrated by: Ernest H. Shepard * Published in U.S.A. and Canada by E.P. Dutton & Co. Inc. * © Copyright MCMLXXIV · Walt Disney Productions * All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 21879 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, John Pomeroy * With the voice talents of: Sebastian Cabot, Junins Matthews, Barbara Luddy, John Fiedler, Dori Whitaker, Timothy Turner · Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh · Paul Winchell as Tigger * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Eric Larson * Animators: Art Stevens, Don Bluth, Cliff Nordberg, Burny Mattinson, Dale Baer, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman, Chuck Williams, Richard Sebast, Andrew Gaskill, Jack Buckley * Assistant Animators: Dave Suding, Ron Clements * Layout: Don Griffith, Joe Hale, Sylvia Roemer * Background: Bill Layne, Ann Guenther * Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole, Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Miho Nagisa * Painter: Robyn Roberts * Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Assistant Director: Richard Rich * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Scored and Conducted by: Buddy Baker * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman * Directed by: John Lounsbery Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:2000s Category:2000 video releases